lost_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Smithing
You can mine ores with mining, but what can you do with them? Yo can sell them to other players to make some cash, but you can also use them to train the smithing skill. Ores acquired from Mining are smelted into metal bars at furnaces, and then hammered into items at anvils. Many smithable items are useful in combat, quests, and the training of a number of other skills such as Crafting and Fletching. Smelting bars You have to smelt bars from the ores first in a furnace. You can recognize the the location on the map of these furnace with this -icon. You can use the ores on the furnace once you are there. You will get a little menu in your chat box then with different bars. You will get a second menu when you right-click on one of the bars. You can choose here how many bars that you want to smith. But just left-click the bar you want to smith is a lot easier since it will smelt all the ores that you have in your inventory then. Smithing items Now you can make items whit the bars that you have made or bought. You will need to buy a hammer for this (being sold in the general store) and find an anvil. You can recognize the -icon on the map to find the locations of the anviels. The anvil's best place is next to the east bank to train smithing on th anvil. You can make all the items with the green letters. The text will be orange if you don't have enough bars. You can't make the items with the black letters. Each material has his own stuff and weapons. Many weapons are the same, But there are some special items for specific materials. You can make items from the following materials: Bronze Everyone with smithing level 1 begins with smithing bronze weapons. You will get N/A xp for making a bronze bar. And you will get N/A xp for each bar that you use to make items from. Iron After bronze comes iron when you have level 15 Smithing. Training smithing with iron is slightly less fun, because you lose 50% of your ores while smithing and will raise to a maximum of 80% at level 45. But you will only need 1 ore to make 1 bar, instead of 2 ores for 1 bar. You will get N/A xp for making an iron bar. And you will get N/A xp for each bar that you use to make items from. Steel The next stage is steel, level 30 Smithing needed. You will need 3 ores to make 1 bar: 1 iron ore and 2 coal. You will get N/A xp for making a steel bar. And you will get N/A xp for each bar that you use to make items from. Mithril The name Mithril comes from the Lord of the Rings. And the writer got it from the Norse mythology. Mithril is a resource that only dwarfs could mine. It's pure silver, but it has a blue color in Lost Realm. You need 50 smithing, 1 mithril ore and 4 coal to make 1 bar. You will get N/A xp for making a mithril bar. And you will get N/A xp for each bar that you use to make items from. Adamant Adamant is a resource that is used in many fantasy stuff. It means 'the hardest metal'. But there is already something better in Lost Realm. you can start smithing adamant from level 70. One bar costs 1 adamantite ore and 6 coal. You will get N/A xp for making an adamant bar. And you will get N/A xp for each bar that you use to make items from. Rune Rune is the strongest resource that you can smelt and smith. You need 85 smithing for it, 1 runite ore and 8 coal. You will get N/A xp for making a rune bar. And you will get N/A xp for each bar that you use to make items from. About this page Thanks to Deflexus for the contributions to this page. C/S* = comming soon N/A* = Not availeble